


The Setup

by SyllabyllsAkuma



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Innuendo, Love Languages, M/M, Setting up your sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyllabyllsAkuma/pseuds/SyllabyllsAkuma
Summary: Roman attempts to get Remus and Logan together, all while Remus tries the same with him and Patton. Hi-jinx ensues.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	The Setup

**Author's Note:**

> My Christmas gift for @melonlord527 over at tumblr, through through the Sanders Sides Gift Exchange

Roman smiled as he stared at the paper in his hand. This plan was going to be perfect. He would finally get both Logan and Remus off his back by setting them up with each other.  
He looked over the plan again, all he needed to do was wrap up a grand gift to Logan, say it’s from Remus, and watch them fall head over heels for each other.

He grabbed the nicest red roses he could find, the best chocolate he could get his hands on, and the fanciest, softest teddy bear he could imagine.  
He carefully placed everything into a red box and tied a pink ribbon around it before attaching a note on it. Taking the best ink he had, he wrote ‘To my dearest darlingest Logan, From your strong, shining knight Remus’.   
He walked over to Logan’s room, knocking three times before hiding where Logan would not be able to see him. Logan opened the door, and after spotting the box, quickly read the attached note.  
He shook his head and called out to the seemingly empty corridor, “If you’re going to attempt to impersonate your brother, you need to try harder than this, Roman.”  
Logan took the present and closed the door as Roman growled. Attempt one had failed, but this would not defeat him.

  
  
  
  
  


Remus cackled as he looked at his plan written on some used napkins. He would finally be rid of both his annoying brother and the overbearing father figure of the mindscape by making sure they kept each other busy. Digging through his stuff, looking for something that wasn’t gross or crude, he soon found an old box of fancier supplies.

He took a clean piece of nice paper from the box and started writing a poem

‘ _Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I want you in my bed  
For a good screw. _’

He grinned at his poem, folding it up and putting it in an envelope and writing ‘To Patton, From Roman’ on it.

He left his room quickly and put it outside Patton’s, before knocking and running around the closest corner he could find.  
He hid behind the corner and watched Patton open his door and look around before spotting the envelope. Remus watched as Patton opened and read it, face going bright red as he dashed into his room again and slamming the door.  
Remus leaned back on the wall with a sour expression. Back to square one.

  
  
  
  
  


Roman stood in the kitchen as he thought of how to get Remus and Logan together as Patton walked in. The father figure froze, staring at the prince as his mind raced. Eventually he built up the courage to speak.  
“Hello Roman,” he said, “I, uh, got your note…”  
Roman raised an eyebrow. “Note? I haven’t given you a note. May I see it?”  
Patton handed the note to Roman, who got redder and redder as he read it. He handed the note back to Patton and stuck his head into the hallway.  
“REMUS!” he yelled, anger filling his voice, “how DARE you fake a note from me!?” He turned back to Patton. “I am so sorry about my brother, I don’t know why he felt like this was an appropriate prank to pull. I will have a word with him about this.”  
Patton nodded and smiled. “Thank your Roman, I appreciate that.” He grabbed what he came to the kitchen for and quickly left.

Roman sighed, shaking his head. Why did Remus feel it necessary to prank Patton like this? Not that it mattered, it would stop when he got together with Logan.  
Roman looked at his notebook again. The gift had not gone over well, but he had a new plan. A letter, long and grand, coming from the heart and soul. It would be perfect.  
He slowly started composing the letter, making sure that it was flawless. 

‘ _My dearest, Logan.  
It does not go a day without my thoughts being filled with you. _’

Roman spent over an hour composing his letter, making sure not a single word was misspelled or any sentence grammatically incorrect. He smiled as he read it through a last time, signing it with his brother’s name and heading towards Logan’s room.   
He left the letter on the floor in front of the door and knocked, once again hiding close by.   
Logan opened his door, taking the letter and quickly reading it. He sighed, shaking his head and going back into his room.  
Roman’s mood darkened immediately, realising that Logan had once again seen through his ploy to set them up with each other. He decided at this point that he needed some assistance. And the only one he knew that could help was a certain snake.

  
  
  
  
  


Remus looked around in the living room as Logan entered it, reading a book as he was walking.  
“Ah, hello Remus,” Logan said , looking up from his book. “I believe you would be interested in knowing that your brother is attempting to impersonate you for some reason.”  
Remus looked up at Logan. “Really? And what did he do?”  
“He gave me a box of romantic gifts”  
“Ewwww!” Remus gagged, thinking about it. “What a pathetic attempt”  
“Yes, well, it wasn’t exactly effective.” Logan looked down at his book again, continuing his reading. “Well, have fun with whatever you two are doing.”  
Remus watched as Logan left the room, sighing. He would show Roman.

Remus looked around again, he needed to come up with a good gift for Patton to get him to fall for Roman. He smiled as it hit him, a baby green anaconda! That would be perfect.  
He rushed to his room and started packing everything together for it, he wasn’t going to make Patton get the things it needed of course. He quickly wrote a note to go with the package.

‘ _Nice ass, wanna smash?_ ’

Packing a habitat, food and other essentials in a box, he put the anaconda on top and placed the box outside of Patton’s room, knocking on the door.  
Patton opened the door, seeing the box immediately. He bent down and opened it, letting out a shriek when he saw the snake. Remus prepared to step in, but Patton looked at it again, realizing it was not attacking him, and slowly reaching out to it.   
The snake smelled his hand with its tongue, before slithering into his hand. Patton carefully petted it, before putting it back and taking the box inside.   
Remus sighed, it wasn’t the reaction he was hoping for. It was time to bring in the big guns.

  
  
  
  
  


Janus was sitting in his chair, drinking tea out of his favourite cup, the knock on the door disturbing the peace for a moment.   
“Come in” He called, looking at the door. It opened, and Roman stepped into the room.   
“Hello, Janus. Am I bothering you?”  
“No, of course not. If you were, I wouldn’t let you in.” Janus said, as he put his cup down. “What can I help you with Roman?”   
“I need to set Remus up with Logan”  
Janus raised an eyebrow, not saying anything. He reached for the cup and took a sip.  
“I just keep failing!” Roman continued, starting to pace around the room “He saw past the gift and the letter immediately!”   
“Well,” Janus said, “Have you considered that perhaps you are not as convincing as you believe?”  
Roman froze, immediately staring at Janus.  
“What do you mean? I am the most convincing person alive!”  
“Clearly not at being your brother. Roman, what do you know about the love languages?”  
“Well, I already speak Spanish, then there’s French, Italian-”  
Janus cut him off. “No, those are the romance languages. I’m talking about the love languages.”   
Roman went silent, not willing to admit that he, the romantic side, had no idea what Janus was talking about.. He slowly sat down in front of Janus, waiting for him to explain it.

“The five love languages are the ways we receive love” Janus started “To best serve someone in a romantic relationship, you need to understand and work with their primary love language. As I understand, you’ve given Logan gifts?”  
Roman nodded, pulling out a pen and notebook to write things down.   
“That is the wrong approach with Logan. See, there are five love languages. Word of Affirmation, Acts of Service, Receiving Gifts. Quality Time, and Physical Touch.” Janus took a sip of his tea before continuing.   
“What you have been doing is pandering towards Receiving Gifts, but Logan’s primary love language is Acts of Service. He much more prefers you doing things for him that helps him or means he does not need to do it himself.”  
“So,” Roman stopped writing, “Instead of giving him things, I should be doing stuff for him?”  
“Yes. But,” Janus turned to glare at him “You should not pretend to be your brother. I understand that I might not be the best one to convey this, but what you are doing is wrong. A relationship built on a lie will only crumble. You would be much better off with encouraging your brother than trying to trick him and Logan into a relationship.”

Roman looked down, feeling shame overtake him. How could he have overseen that crucial flaw in his plan? He stood up, nodding his thanks to Janus. He had the perfect plan now.

  
  
  
  
  


Janus had just settled in his chair again when the door was slammed open by a furious looking Remus.  
“Why is he so dense!?” Remus shouted from the top of his lungs. Janus set his cup down once again resigning to his role as the only one in here with a brain cell.  
“Perhaps,” he said, sounding irritated and tired, “You are the dense one. I assume this is about the attempts you have done to get your brother and Patton together?”   
“Yes! He’s just to- Hey!” Remus exclaimed, realizing he was being insulted “It’s not my fault Patton doesn’t get it”  
“It is however your fault that you are doing it wrong.” Janus rolled his eyes “What do you know about the love languages?”  
“It’s the way we prefer someone to show us love”  
Janus stopped, looking at Remus. How did he know about them when Roman didn’t?  
“What have you been doing Remus?” He looked at Remus, waiting for the green side's answer.  
“Giving Daddy-o gifts” Remus smiled, looking proud of himself.  
“And what is Patton’s primary love language?”  
Remus stopped for a moment, thinking hard about what it could be.  
“Physical touch” Janus eventually said when Remus failed to come up with an answer. “His primary love language is Physical touch”  
“But how am I supposed to do that and make it look like Roman- I can shape shift!” A grin spread over Remus’ face, making Janus feel exasperated.  
“No. You do not shape shift into your brother to trick Patton. Remus, you are trying to build a relationship on lies and deception. Take it from me, that never ends well.”  
Remus went quiet, looking down. “But what do I do then?” He eventually asked, still looking at the floor.  
“You encourage Roman to go for it,” Janus said, looking straight at Remus, “it’s the only way you can give them an honest chance.”  
“But how do I do that? Roman will never take my advice on anything, even when I’m right!” Remus crossed his arms, looking like a defiant toddler.  
“Well,” Janus started, “either you make it look like you really do not want them together, and hope Roman does it just to annoy you. Or,” he stopped to take a sip of his tea, “you tell him the truth. That you believe that him and Patton would be happy together.”

Remus gritted his teeth. He had to make Roman listen to him somehow.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Roman was waiting in the kitchen. He needed to confront Remus now, before he continued using his free time in an attempt to ruin his friendship with Patton. He looked at the door as he heard footsteps approach, watching Remus enter and walk over to the fridge.  
“Remus, we need to talk.” Roman stared his twin down as Remus turned around  
“I have done nothing.” Remus quickly said. Whatever Roman wanted, he did not want to participate in it.  
“Except send fake notes to Patton?”  
“Eeeeeh-”  
“That’s not what I want to talk about.” Roman shook his head, but before he could continue, Remus decided to take over the conversation.  
“Why haven’t you made a move on Patton?” He blurted out, realizing too late what he had said.  
“I- Bu- Wha-” Roman stuttered out, face turning a deep shade of red. “What are you talking about?”  
“You like him,” Remus continued, damning his lack of filter. “You should ask him out.”  
“I have no idea what you're rambling about Remus, and I don’t want to continue this dialogue. What I wanted to talk about is you and Logan.”  
“Me and Logan? What about me and Logan?” Remus sat down on the closest chair, weary of what conversation was to come.  
“I see you two dancing around each other constantly. How come you, the side who truly lacks a filter, have not asked him out for one of your ‘experiments’ as a date?”   
“I don’t think he’ll say yes. No- wait- I mean- I don’t think he likes me, no- I don’t like him like that.” Remus scrambled to make a coherent sentence.  
“Is that so? Then how come you look at him longingly as if you are a romance novel protagonist?”  
“I do no such thing! If anything I look at him as if I’d like to butcher him-”  
“But you admit you look at him!” Roman smiled triumphantly, knowing he had won. “You do like him! Why do you refuse to admit it?”  
“Because why would he like me?! What’s the point of doing it if I know I’ll fail? I could use my time for more entertaining things than getting my hopes up for something that’ll never work! And also, “Remus took a deep breath, standing up, “you’re one to talk,huh? You’ve been dancing around your feelings for Patton for so long it’s not even funny any more, and you come here thinking you can lecture me on feelings? Go jump in a lake!”

Silence filled the room as Remus started to head towards the kitchen door to leave, but Roman reached out, grabbing him by the arm.  
“Remus, wait. You’re wrong.”  
“What?”  
“Logan does like you” Roman let go of Remus’ arm, certain that he would stay. “If he didn’t, he wouldn’t put up with your antics, and he wouldn’t indulge you with the experiments. You have to believe me”  
Remus looked down, thinking. Was Roman really right.? Logan was a lot more patient with him than others, and he did always encourage Remus’ curiosity, even in the morbid topics. He looked up at Roman gave his brother a small nod. Maybe, just maybe, Roman could be right.  
Roman gave his brother a small smile.  
“I’m sorry Remus, I didn’t mean to upset you. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”   
A grin spread on Remus’ face. “You could ask Patton out”  
Roman stood silent for a moment, thinking how to turn this around quickly.   
“Only if you ask Logan out.”  
Remus went silent, thinking for a moment before nodding. He’d ask Logan out, the nerd would probably turn him down, and he’d be rid of Roman. He was game.

  
  
  
  
  


Roman walked up to Patton’s door, a small bouquet of red roses in his hand, taking a deep breath. He raised his hand and knocked, counting the seconds until Patton opened the door.   
“Hello Patton” He held out the roses “Would you like to accompany me to a romantic dinner for just the two of us?”  
Patton stared at the roses “I- Uh, yes. Yes, I’d love that.” He finally said when he managed to gather his thoughts. A smile spread over his face as he took the roses.  
“I’m just gonna put these in a vase”

Roman smiled and held out his arm to Patton when he returned, leading the father figure to their dinner. He finally understood why Remus had been faking the notes and gifts from him to give to Patton, his brother had been able to see something Roman hadn’t.  
He could only hope Remus would take his advice and ask Logan out.

  
  
  
  
  


Remus swallowed, trying to make a plan in his head. All he needed to do was ask Logan out, no big deal. Just knock and ask. Easy. He lifted his hand and knocked. Taking a deep breath, counting the seconds before Logan opened the door.   
“Yes?” Logan asked, looking at Remus.  
“I- Uh- Wanna figure out what happens if you mix baking soda and gunpowder and light in on fire?”  
Logan stared at him for a moment.  
“Baking soda is not flammable, Remus. But I do know a few things that are if you want to run a few experiments.”  
“Awesome!” Remus smiled, almost bouncing where he was standing. “Hey, I made you a poem”  
“Oh?” Logan raised an eyebrow. Remus cleared his throat.  
“Nice ass, wanna smash?”  
“Buy me dinner first” Logan rolled his eyes as he stepped out of his room and started to head down the corridor. “We can run the experiments in my laboratory, if that is satisfactory?”  
“That sounds great!” Remus called as he followed Logan. Time to explode some things.

  
  
  
  
  


The sofa dipped next to Janus as Virgil sat down next to him, a cup of coffee in his hands.  
“How do you manage? They’re driving me insane just watching them.” Virgil asked, taking a sip from his mug.  
“I focus on the fact that my days will be much calmer after the task is completed,” Janus said, a small smile playing on his lips. “In the end, the short amount of annoyance is worth the long time of peace I get in the end.”   
“Right…” Virgil stared at the coffee, quietly contemplating. “Do you think you could teach me how to play chess?”  
Janus smiled, putting his tea down. “If you want to spend time with me, you can just ask, you know. But of course, I will gladly teach you how to play chess.”


End file.
